


Trinket

by geckoch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Forced Orgasm, Implied forced interspecies mpreg, M/M, Self-Sacrifice, Size Kink, Unwanted Gentleness, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoch/pseuds/geckoch
Summary: It was a terrible mistake to steal from the dragon.





	Trinket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkerchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkerchild/gifts).



> Happy Nonconathon! I hope you enjoy, your prompts were wonderful!

After the third day of burning, when the sun had set and the moon was black with ash, when the still smoldering embers in the were fields the only light remaining, Red came to accept that the elders hadn't been lying to keep them in line. The dragon would burn their crops until the theif was produced and if they starved in winter, so be it.

He reached under his pillow and grasped the stolen diadem, it's cool metal a welcome comfort. It was a simple thing, wrought of base metal. He hadn't taken it to sell, he just thought the copper and brass would be pretty against his hair. And he had thought the dragon would never miss such a thing from its towering hoard of gold and gems.

One last time, he brushed the long, auburn hair he was so proud of and placed the diadem on his head, taking what comfort he could in the ritual. He paused at the threshold of his cottage, looking back sadly at it. No, he could not chance one more night. He must make an end of it, or someone else would pay for his theft with a slow, winter death. He turned away from home and set out across the smoldering fields to meet his doom. 

Red never made it to the dragon's cave. The wyrm swooped down, swirling around him in the middle of the field, finally alighting not a horse's length away from him. It craned its serpentine neck to examine him, the red light of the embers scintillating off its golden scales.

"It suits you, little thief," rumbled the dragon.

Voice trembling, Red said, "Thank you." He didn't know what else to say.

"A trinket. Just a worthless little trinket, but _my_ worthless little trinket, was it not?"

"It was." His voice was barely more than a whimper.

"It is both fortunate and unfortunate for you," mused the dragon, "that I become quite fond of my trinkets." Its forked tongue darted out to taste the side of Red's face. He squeezed his eyes closed to stop the tears from falling. "My pretty, worthless, little trinkets."

When he heard the tearing of his clothes and felt the sting on his back, Red was sure for an instant the dragon had killed him. His eyes shot open, a couple stray tears escaping to cling to his lashes, and he realized as his tunic fell open at the back that what he felt was only the shock of the cold night air against his skin. The dragon's talons trailed down his legs almost tenderly, so gently that all he felt could have been the gentle brush of a feather, had it not been accompanied by small, rhythmic pops as the dragon's claw sliched through the cross-gartering of his leggings one lace at a time.

 

"Lay down your tunic, trinket. You will be more comfortable, lying on a blanket, and I would not have the embers mar your skin so soon."

Shuddering as he bared himself before the monster, Red spread the tunic on the ground. It was not a fine wool, but it was not as coarse as some. He had scrimped and saved for the cloth, and gathered himself the walnuts he'd used to dye it. If he was to die here, naked but for his stolen diadem, there were worse places to lie than this.

Muddled and hazy with fear, he lay clumsily on the soft wool, wondering how he was to be killed. Would it gut him? Eat him alive?

The dragon's head, near the size of Red's whole body, bent to nudge his knees apart. "Are you untouched?" Before Red could understand to answer, its snake-like tongue darted between his legs, flickering its way over all his most intimate parts. The sensation made him shiver and try to close his legs, but the beast's massive head blocked the way. The dragon continued as though it had not even noticed Red's resistance. "Yes," it hissed, "I see you are. My poor, lost trinket. Cast aside without ever being enjoyed, oh, so lonely. The world is cruel."

The dragon's intent must be other than Red understood. It was not possible. Its tongue flicked out, this time carressing him more deeply and making him squirm with shameful heat. It forced its way inside, wriggling like a worm. It was the way its lashing inside him made his cock stand as though he wanted this debasement that made Red frightened enough to strike. 

He lunged for its eyes, fingers connecting but meeting hard scale.

"I am not a fresh-shed callow," laughed the dragon. "Come now, trinket." Its tongue lapped moisture from the head of his traitor cock, making Red bite his lip to stifle a cry of pleasure. "Have I not been kind?" 

It had not gutted him. It had not eaten him. It had even let him lie on his tunic, to protect him from the burning embers and the hard ground. Red struggled to deny its claim of kindness even as its tongue returned to making him shudder.

It was true he had been virginal. This monster's was the first touch he'd ever known and was like to be the last. 

"Will you kill me?" Red asked, unable to keep his voice steady. 

The dragon lifted its head from between his legs and cocked it thoughtfully. "I hope not," it said at last. "But," it conceded, holding its head steady even as its body lumbered forwards, "who knows what your little body can survive?" Red felt more unbidden tears fall as a huge talon came terrifyingly close to his face to comb through his hair. "So delicate. So pretty. My trinket."

There was something huge, heavy and slimy, sliding up Red's naked skin to drape on him from his knees to his sternum. Terror choked him. He lifted his spinning head to see his fears confirmed. The gartantuan, slimy thing bearing down on him was indeed the dragon's member.

At its base, it was as big around as a large summer melon. It tapered to a thin tip like a candle. The thought of what it would be like to die impaled on it made Red's bladder release. He felt the pathetic little stream of piss from his cock, so small against the dragon's. 

One wing bent down, low and Red saw the garnet-set band of rose gold that dangled from the claw tipping it. "This is no trinket, like the one you stole. This is a treasure. Fasten it around your pretty throat."

Red obeyed with shaking hands, afraid of the impossible prospect of something worse than the dragon's cock. It didn't seem to warm to the touch, staying cool and soothing around his neck.

"Magic," rumbled the dragon. "If I am slow, if I am careful, it will allow me to alter your body to my pleasure. That's what you are for, trinket, are you not? My pleasure."

Red nodded, head swimming with terror and shame.

"Ask me. All night, I have offered you such kindness, while you lie on your back with your little cock jutting up for attention. Spoiled little trinket." The dragon nuzzled his cheek with its massive snout, as if to reassure him this was mostly a fond jest. Mostly. "Ask me to claim you gently, like a loving husband."

"Please." Red's voice shook and broke. "Please, claim me gently. L-like a loving husband. Please." The word turned into a sob as the tip of the dragon's cock breached him.

Shallowly, ever so shallowly, it fucked him. Just the tip of its slimy, slippery cock, no larger than a man's finger, pressing in and out, in and out. It didn't hurt him at all. No, to his shame, the jolts it sent through him were of unwelcome pleasure. It jabbed relentlessly at a place inside him that made some wanton part of him arch and keen, even as his tears flowed. Not an hour ago he had been a virgin, now he panted with growing need as an inhuman cock defiled him.

The dragon's gentle, relentless fucking forced him to a climax. Red sobbed openly, humiliated tears burning down his cheeks even as his body shook in pleasure. The dragon's cock slid deeper as he came, sending more shocks of pleasure through him as he spasmed around the growing stretch. It stopped before it became painful, returning to its slow, gentle rocking. 

The dragon rumbled contentedly. "So sweet inside. So wanton." Its tongue flickered out to lick his tears away. A talon carressed his belly and, suddenly, for the first time, Red felt the sharp sting of pain. "Another treasure, trinket," soothed the dragon. Red lifted his head dizzlily and saw the glint of a ruby in his naval. "My seed will catch." Two more sharp pinches at his nipples. Two glimmering rings of rose gold. "You will have milk for our clutch."

All the while, the dragon rocked deeper into his overstimulated body, opening him slowly. Pleasurably. On the long, deep thrusts that made him gasp and blush, he felt his stomach bulge where the dragon's cock distended it, and he clasped his hands on the collar around his throat, as if to check it was still there protecting him. Reshaping him. _Ruining_ him.

The second time he came, his cock barely even got hard. The dragon's cock was just so big inside him, pressing him all over, including where he _needed_ to be pressed. 

The deeper it thrust, the more distant and faint the idea of escape became. He had been ruined for marriage the moment its tongue entered him. Now, he was unfit to be a whore, stretched too loose for a man to find pleasure in him. Soon, no horse would be able to take its pleasure either. Only a dragon's cock would fill his hole.

He found himself slipping in and out of consciousness, waking each time to the terrible pleasure of the dragon's slow ravishment. For a long while, all he knew were fear and shameful pleasure, until a weak, shivering orgasm brought him back to some measure of lucidity. He felt no seed on his belly. He thought he might have spent it all while he was senseless, even more starkly at the dragon's mercy than when he was awake.

The obscene, squelching thrusts felt impossibly long, impossibly deep. Red struggled to lift his head to see how much of the dragon's cock was left, but he was as weak as a kitten.

"Half." The dragon nuzzled his face in obvious pleasure. "My favorite trinket. My best trinket."

Red turned his head, looking out at the first hints of pre-dawn light in the field rather than into the fond, reptilian eyes of his violator. What would happen, he wondered, when day broke? No one would dare come close to a rutting dragon, certainly not close enough to see the face of the despoiled. 

But they would see his hair. They would know who it was the dragon was mounting. Red spread his legs and rocked his hips whorishly, trying to take more. Half way. It was half way inside him now. He prayed fervently that it would finish before dawn and spare him at least that final humiliation.


End file.
